creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
NightShift
NightShift is a bloody serial killer that is misunderstood and loves the taste of blood. He is one of the most mysterious and misunderstood Creepy pasta characters. He is an Assassin and sometimes even works for Proxies. He often celeb his victory by drinking the blood of his next victim. You know when everything is silent and dark, he‘s near... Origin The NightShift Mask was once known as Lucas Lake. But back in the day he was ordinary no murders, until now. He lived in a strict family, the family strive for perfection, no exceptions were made. The family were especially cruel towards Lucas because he was the only child. His family were quite rich and loved when people admired them. But Lucas simply didn’t understand that his parents wanted only honor. His mother once burnt him with a boiling iron because he lied. He hated life because of one reason, ‘''love''’. He hated everything about it. His hatred for love was because he was the most lonely boy ever, no friends and especially no love. He would always stare at the others in recess, admiring all the fun they were enjoys, as he whimpers and sob in the cold shadows. He was always a very curious boy and one day he met his love, ‘crystals’. He loved the energy he felt in them. "Is this what love feels like?" he thought to himself. He was always very shy, but, inside, he was cruel just like his parents. He loved violence and the deadly. But no one understood him, they just thought he was the shy kid in the corner. One day he saw a poster on the wall it was talking about this interesting invent about joining this Satanism Club for only $13 he admired the demon on the picture he loved it just right. He knew that the opposite of life is death, he just wanted to die, but he knew he would let his family down. Later at evening he crept out of his house and went in the Satanism Coven and learn the dark ways of religion and even some magic. He learnt he was psychic but his power was only very weak so he never discovered it before practicing Demonic Magic. But little did he know using Demonic Magic always payed a price. This lifestyle went on for quite a while, waking up, getting bullied at school and creeping out at night. But one unfaithful day he was attacked in a dark alley in the city his was stabbed and there was a hole in his chest. He cried agony, only for the ambulance to come a hour later. In pain he refused to go to the hospital. He wanted to die, even his parents probably didn’t know he existed. But eventually the doctors dragged him onto the ambulance. At the hospital he was bandaged and was alone on his bed. But his eyes just couldn’t get off the sight of something. As he stared at the blood on his he had an idea, he didn’t know why but he just wanted to, like of those things you do when you do when you are bored and that are very random, well he sucked up a whole mouthful of blood and swallowed it in one gulp. He loved the metal taste, it made his mouth water. He kept on drinking, growing more and more insane. His desire for blood made him run into other rooms jumping on people and ripping there organs out. He did this for the whole night. The hospital changed from peaceful to a house of screams. He went to room to room ripping the guts out of the hospital victim, chewing it slowly as if he was chewy mushy gum. The security guards woke up to the sight of blood and organs all over the wall. As he reversed the camera backwards he glanced upon a tall man cover in blood. Shaking with despair and little did he like it he knew he must go out of his office and chase the man out. As he went out he saw the man limping covered with ruby red blood. As he chased the man out the man threw a surgery knife slicing the security guards neck. Lucas watch as the officers head rolled of his neck on the bloody floor. Bloody dripping into a red river. He grabbed some blood and made a mask out of the bandage on his chest after he had killed so much people he needed a rest and disappeared into the darkness. While he was hiding the police tried to discover who was the guilty serial killer. They eventually turn to Doctor Miles one of the survivors in the murder spree. When he refused to be seen guilty they shot him down. Later to find him innocent. While the police were on there last case. He went into this secret under ground wrestling center. Many criminals went there, shadowy people sold shadowy things it was very uncover tho. It was in the dark sewers it is. The only place the police don’t patrol. Lucas was entertained by the violence. After watching for quite a while he joined in killing many, squirting there blood over his shirt. Licking it off. This went on for many years. More murders and more blood. He eventually drank so much blood he was sick. He went to Satan and ask for his death wish to die haunting an object, forever feeding on a unlucky soul, as he hated life even more after his parents abandoned him. He went to the wrestling center once again. And fought, killing many once again. But the last opponent was strong, it seemed like hours. Eventually NightShift was beaten at least that’s what everyone thought. The man was cheering. His snare turn into a grin. But then suddenly NightShift jumped up and stabbed the man’s heart, tearing it out and licking it. Falling to the ground NightShift disappeared into a pile of ash. Leaving behind his mask. As a voice whispered, “Who ever wears this mask shall lose control...” No one believe it as a boy jumped out and grabbed it putting it on. Suddenly needles came out of the smoke and started to stitch his mouth together. His eye went pale Smokey white, as his skin started peeling off. As a grinning man jumped out. “NightShift is back...” Category:Serial Killer Category:Supernatural Category:Killer Category:Undead Category:Proxies Category:Evil Category:Famous creepypastas Category:Child Murderer